Together
by Th3WitchingHour
Summary: OneShot: Roxas is in an accident and has become mute. Good thing his best friend Axel is there to cheer him up. AkuRoku. Yaoi. Read and Review...Please?


**A/N**: OMG if you'd told me a year ago I'd actually ever post a fanfic, I'da said u was crazy. but, i dunno i just fell in love with this pairing and i finally felt compelled enough to post a little oneshot. i just did this for fun. i might write more, might not. i have plenty of fics started...but that doesnt mean they'll be finished. i just threw this together the other day and, seriously guys, if you could review, i'd love you forever!

**Story**: Roxas is in an accident and has lost the ability to speak. Luckily his best friend Axel is always around to cheer him up. AkuRoku 3 .

**Disclaimer**: Well, lets see: Roxas left, Axel died, the Organization was destroyed...no sex...yep I'm pretty sure I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Enjoy the mindlessness...

* * *

Roxas was sitting upright on the hospital bed staring out the window into the sunshine. The light cascaded over the blond, who was left looking abnormally small and frail after the accident. Most of the machines had been moved by now, and Roxas had started to regain some color to his skin. Still, surrounded by white, with the sun breathing over his seated form, Roxas looked absolutely angelic. Even his slightly tousled hair and pale countenance only added to the effect.

This is the scene Axel was presented with when he walked into Roxas's room that morning. He had already spoken to the doctors the previous day, who confirmed that Roxas's voice would never work properly again, if at all. Axel had struggled with this information and found himself in a mixture of anticipation and dread at facing his best friend for the first time since he'd been admitted into the hospital.

But when Axel knocked softly against the doorframe and saw his best friends eyes light up at the sight of him Axel's couldn't help the wide grin that broke out on his face. He shifted the bag he carried on his shoulder and approached the bed.

Roxas's lips twitched in a small smile as he watched Axel approach. He opened his mouth with the obvious intention of greeting his friend but he paused, apparently remembering his voice was gone. His smile fell and Roxas averted his gaze. This time to the white caste he was sporting on his leg.

Axel noticed this but decided it'd be best to keep up his cheery attitude. Roxas was already a less than optimistic person, and the last thing Roxas needed was another somber attitude in the room.

Axel put on his best smile and plopped down heavily on the bed next to Roxas, who was fiercely avoiding his gaze.

"You're looking better, Rox." Axel leaned over and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately; a familiar gesture. "Last time I saw you, you were hooked up to a hundred different machines and looked paler than mayonnaise."

Roxas made a face and raised an eyebrow, still not meeting his gaze completely. Axel just chuckled.

"What? Mayonnaise is really white."

Roxas's lip twitched momentarily as he rolled his eyes away from Axel. Axel noticed the blond's hand slide up to rest lightly on the bandages wrapping his throat. They had clearly just been changed, and provided a striking contrast to the bruises that hadn't yet faded from Roxas's chest.

Axel's face fell a little as he watched the blond. In all their years together, Axel had never seen the blond look so…vulnerable. He could tell Roxas was struggling with this, who wouldn't be, but damn if Axel wasn't going to help his friend every step of the way.

Axel reached out and placed a hand over under Roxas's chin, gently pulling his head to face him. When Roxas finally met the redhead's eyes Axel asked, "How are holding up?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes in an expression that clearly said, _How do you expect me to answer that, dumbass?_

Axel chuckled lightly as if the blond had said these words aloud and pulled a dry erase board and some markers out of the bag he'd been carrying. With a warm smile he pushed them into Roxas's lap and waited.

Roxas stared at the items a moment before picking up the marker and writing, almost grudgingly: **How the hell do you think I'm doing?**

Axel only nodded lightly before looking into Roxas's eyes again. "It really isn't that bad, Roxas. It could've been a lot worse, you could-"

Axel paused when Roxas looked down to start writing again.

**They say it's permanent.**

Axel bit his lip he looked up at Roxas's face again and this time noticed a glassy look to the boy's eyes. Roxas was clearly holding back tears, and Axel had to viciously fight the urge to hold his friend, worrying he might upset the blond's injuries.

"Aw, c'mon, Roxas! It won't be so bad!" Axel donned his brave smile once more. "'Cus, let's face it, you were never much of a social butterfly to begin with, and I figure I know you well enough to understancd all your facial expressions pretty well by now."

When Roxas's expression didn't change, Axel continued, determined to keep his voice cheerful and optimistic.

"And you'll be learning sigh language too! I'll learn with you. Then we can communicate just like always! And we won't even have to pass notes in science anymore. I really thought Ms. Gainsborough was gonna read the last one…" Axel shuddered at the memory. "Oh! And we'll get you a little rape whistle! They have those," Axel said as if the blond was about to question their existence. "You know, for those rare moments when I'm not around to protect you…which really will be never, but still…rape whistle."

Roxas stared at Axel a moment with a pained expression before scribbling on the board again.

**You don't have to.**

Axel furrowed his brow not certain what Roxas was referring to. He had been rambling a bit. "Don't have to what?"

Roxas clenched his jaw, his eyes welling up again as he finished the sentence, a little sloppily:** You don't have to stay with me.**

Axel didn't bother trying to hide the shock from his face. "What're you talking about Roxas?" Axel realized after he said this that he probably shouldn't have used the word 'talking'.

Roxas drew his brows together and gave Axel a hard look. A frustrated tear finally slipped from the corner of his eye as he began to scribble: **I hold you back enough already. You don't need -**

Axel's hand shot out and stopped his friend before he could continue. He'd never seen Roxas so emotional, so broken. It unnerved him. "You really think I'd just leave you like that, Roxas?"

Roxas gave him an angry look and tried to write something more but Axel kept a firm grip on his wrist. He waited until Roxas met his gaze before continuing. "You don't hold me back, Roxas. I'm with you all the time because I _want _to be. You're my best friend, dammit." He gave Roxas a serious look. "And I love you."

It clearly took Roxas a moment to process what Axel had said. Roxas gave the redhead a surprised look and wrenched his hand from Axel's grip to write:** You what?**

The redhead grinned and leaned towards his friend until their faces were barely a breath apart. His confidence rose when he saw the color rise on Roxas's pale cheeks.

"I told you that I loved you, Roxas," and before Roxas could ask Axel added, "and not just as a friend…" His lips twitched as he added: "Got it memorized?"

Roxas stared at him, obviously choosing to ignore the redhead's annoying catchphrase. Axel didn't fail to notice the hope that glittered in Roxas's baby blue eyes as Axel wiped the stray tears away with his thumb. The blond's mouth opened and closed a few times before he mouthed the word: _Seriously_?

Axel smiled sweetly this time. Cupping his friend's face in his hands he whispered a husky, "Hell, yeah."

Before Roxas could form any sort of response, written or otherwise, Axel closed the distance between them and covered Roxas's lips with his own. When Roxas breathed a sigh and returned the kiss awkwardly, Axel could almost feel all the worry and anxiety being lifted from the room. He brought an arm around the blond's waist and slid the other to the back of his neck in an attempt to pull him closer. Roxas seemed to understand and responded by reaching up to grasp lightly at Axel's shirt, tilting his head to the side so their noses only barely brushed.

Axel pulled back slightly and nipped at the blond's abused lower lip, requesting entrance. Roxas complied with little hesitation and the redhead slid his tongue in excitedly, marveling at the taste of the boy that had been by his side for years. He explored every inch of the Roxas's mouth, sliding his tongue across teeth, lips, and throat, battling the other's tongue for dominance.

They finally pulled away, pressing their foreheads together and trying to catch their breaths. Axel looked at Roxas's flushed face and decided he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

They sat like that a moment, Axel staring at Roxas who still had his eyes closed, lips parted ever so slightly. The redhead whimpered a bit when Roxas finally pulled away, picking up the dry erase board and scribbling a little clumsily:

**I love you too.**

Axel's grin threatened to split his face as he read the words he'd longed to hear – or in this case, read – his entire life. Axel opened his mouth to say something when Roxas started writing again.

**I wish you could've heard me tell you.**

Axel smiled and brushed some stray hair out of the blond's face. "It doesn't matter." He paused and thought for a moment before smirking in a way that made the blond's eyebrow rise slightly. "I will miss you saying my name though…but I suppose I'll just have to make enough noise for the both of us."

Roxas blushed, punching the redhead in the arm, and mouthed the word: _Idiot._ Axel was all too familiar with this word and he swore he could almost hear the blond's voice beneath the silence.

Axel chuckled and laced his fingers with one of Roxas's hands. "It'll get easier you know. You're not alone in this, Roxas."

Roxas was obviously fighting back tears as he turned to write, a little awkwardly – since Axel currently held his right hand:** I miss my voice**.

Axel's smile faltered a little. "Yeah me too, but it'll be ok. We'll learn sign language and maybe how to read lips…it'll get easier. Promise."

Roxas seemed to agree somewhat and pulled his hand free from Axel's grasp. Axel frowned slightly at the loss of the blond's hand but turned to see what Roxas was writing.

***Sigh* You're still an idiot**.

Axel read this and chuckled. "You know, you don't have to write out the word 'sigh'. I can hear that."

Roxas rolled his eyes. **I did it for emphasis. Duh.**

Axel just grinned and pulled Roxas close for another kiss. When he felt the blond's arms loop around his shoulders Axel knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, ok i know its simple and the whole 'i love you!' 'omg i love you too!' thing happened kinda fast but it's just meant to be a quick oneshot for practice. but u would make my day if you'd just take a moment to let me know what you think of my writing. no flaming or bitching about the couple though. akuroku makes me happy, and no homophobe is gonna change that. just tell me what you think about my style, what you liked, where i can improve...please?

(i've turned into one of those authors begging for reviews, lol. but i really want them!)

and i know roxas is being really weak and girly right now, but he just lost his voice, i think anyone would be kinda angsty (and roxas is pretty angsty to begin with). and the whole thing with him saying that axel doesnt have to try so hard to stick with him, it's because roxas is by nature a very quiet (not so much shy but quiet) person who doesnt talk to very many people - mostly just axel. so axel already tries to include roxas in conversations and such, and roxas feels guilty for it.

visit my youtube and deviantArt accounts (links on my homepage) they're growing...slowly.

rape whistle.


End file.
